A Very Exciting Christmas
by Sean91
Summary: Santana Lopez had a rough year.  But Christmas is around the corner and her family has decided to invite two other families to spend Christmas with them.  One family is Brittany's family; the other consists of original characters.  Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter focuses on Santana and her family wrapping a Christmas present and revealing how she met Brittany and Joshua. Joshua is an original character who helped Santana deal with coming out of the closet.

* * *

><p>On December 23, 2011, Santana Lopez and her parents were in their large house's three-car garage wrapping a particularly large Christmas present. It was a silver 2001 Chevrolet Impala LS in what seemed to be mint condition. It was slowly being wrapped in red and green Christmas paper. There were several rolls of the Christmas paper right next to the car.<p>

"I still wonder why Joshua wanted an older model vehicle. We have enough money to get him a new or late model used Impala instead," said Santana's father. He was around five feet eight inches tall and had short black hair.

"Joshua likes this particular generation of Chevrolet Impala. I'm sure you remember the information about this generation that Joshua gave me to give to you," said Santana, reminding her father for the umpteenth time about it. She rolled her eyes at her father.

"I'm just trying to be nice," replied Santana's father, with a tone of voice indicating that he was joking.

"I know you are," said Santana. She smiled at her father.

"Joshua's so kind. If you were straight, I would approve him as being worthy of dating my daughter," said Santana's father.

"That's so nice of you to say that," said Santana, smiling at the thought. She is a lesbian and is dating Brittany S. Pierce. Her parents have no problem about it. She still liked Joshua a lot, perhaps almost as much as she likes Brittany.

Santana is an extremely loyal friend once you get on her good side, which can be particularly difficult in most cases. She'll never forget the day she met Brittany and the day she met Joshua. They were both in different circumstances.

She met Brittany during cheerleading camp before their freshman year at McKinley. That was back in July of 2008. A guy managed to have sex with Brittany, taking her virginity in the process. Brittany was confused and Santana helped her by telling her that sex wasn't bad. That caused her to have sex with a small handful of guys over the next couple of years, including Artie, and making out with virtually every guy in the school, including Kurt and Joshua. Luckily, she didn't get any STD's.

They became the best of friends very soon thereafter and were inseparable ever since. They were dating ever since late August, shortly before their senior year began. Brittany and Santana are true soulmates.

On the other hand, Santana met Joshua in late October after a politician running for Congress publically outed her as a lesbian in a political ad on TV. She had met Joshua before, but thought that he was just a person to be made fun of and to be bullied. A few of the Cheerios, including Brittany and Joshua's older sister, didn't like her bullying him and have tried to get her to stop on multiple occasions. She didn't know that several of the Cheerios were friends with Joshua due to his older sister being on the Cheerios.

She stopped bullying him after she found out that she was a lesbian back in March. She had almost forgotten that Joshua was still going to McKinley High. It wasn't until she was outed in that attack ad that she and Joshua met face to face again. Joshua told Santana that he would accept her for who she is, but didn't expect her to listen to him. Santana took his hand and led him into the choir room and made Mr. Schuester close and lock all doors to the choir room to continue their conversation in private.

Joshua feared that he was going to be beaten up, but instead Santana told him that she was indeed a lesbian. He told her about how Asperger's Syndrome affected him. She already knew that Joshua had it, but didn't know what it truly was until Joshua told her. She literally broke down in tears and tearfully apologized about all the mean things she said about him and all the vicious insults. He accepted the apology and Santana hugged him for several minutes.

Santana knew that Joshua would probably become close friends with her, like Brittany did over three years earlier. And so far, their friendship is leaning towards becoming friends with benefits, similar to how her friendship was with Brittany before she began dating her. Both of them knew that dating each other was out of the question, although they love each other a lot.

Later that night after they finished wrapping the car, they headed back into the house. Her family decided to have Christmas with both Brittany and Joshua's families.

Santana headed into her bedroom and called Brittany. She and her family agreed to spend Christmas at Santana's house. She still had to call Joshua. She knew Joshua was nervous about using the phone, but thought that this time he might pick up. Joshua answered on the other end.

"Hello," said Joshua in a nervous tone of voice.

"Hi Joshua!" said Santana in a cheerful voice.

"Whoa! Hello Santana. How are you doing tonight?" asked Joshua.

"I'm doing very well, how about you?" asked Santana.

"I'm doing pretty good," replied Joshua.

"Listen, do you and your parents want to spend Christmas with my family and Brittany's family at my house? You and your family can pack up and come over tomorrow morning," asked Santana

"Are you sure your parents agree to this?" asked Joshua.

"This is their idea," said Santana.

"Oh, in that case, I'll ask them. I'll call you later," said Joshua.

"Okay, bye," said Santana. She hung up.

Joshua called again twenty minutes later and told Santana that his parents and older siblings agreed to the arrangement. They were going to come over bright and early at 8 AM. She was literally overjoyed that she is getting to spend Christmas with three families this year. Brittany's family was going to arrive at noon.

Santana got up and headed downstairs to the living room to tell her parents the good news.

"Did they say yes?" asked Santana's mother.

"Both families said yes. Joshua's family will arrive at 8 AM tomorrow morning," said Santana.

"That is a little early, but I guess we should all go to bed earlier. When is Brittany's family coming over tomorrow?" asked Santana's mother.

"They're coming over around noon," said Santana.

"That sounds good. I know Joshua will need time to adjust being at a different house ruled by a different family. We'll go easy on him and make him feel very welcome," said Santana's father.

"That was what I was going to say Dad. Joshua can't handle change very well," said Santana

"That was what I had in mind," said Santana's father.

Santana smiled warmly at him. She told her parents a couple of weeks earlier about Joshua's Asperger's Syndrome and they were cool about it just like they were with Santana being lesbian. They promised Santana that they would let him come over any time he'd like to hang out with her.

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 where you'll actually meet the Flemings and the Pierces.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's about time we got to meet Joshua and his family. I think you'll like them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They all got up at six AM and got dressed to await the arrival of Joshua, his siblings, and his parents. Santana's mother made Joseph, her older brother who was home for the holidays from college, get up and join them with greeting both families.<p>

As expected, the doorbell rang at around eight AM. It was Joshua, his older brother and sister, and his mother and father. Joshua was around five feet ten inches tall and had blue eyes and very short dirty blond hair that looked like it was buzz cut.

Santana bolted up from her chair in the living room and rushed up to give Joshua a hug. Joshua didn't know what got a hold of him and was hugging him.

"What the hell..." exclaimed Joshua until he realized that the creature that grabbed him and hugged him was actually Santana. At first he had actually thought it was an extremely overjoyed Great Dane.

"Hi Joshua," said Santana. She was still hugging him tightly.

"So is this the girl you helped deal with being a lesbian?" asked Joseph's dad.

"Yes this is Santana Lopez," said Joshua, who finally managed to make Santana lose her grip on him. She grinned and took her arms off of Joshua.

"She seems very excited to see you man," said Joshua's older brother.

"I do get this way when I'm really excited," said Santana.

"I'm Charlie Fleming," said Joshua's older brother, shaking hands with Santana. He was about six feet tall, twenty-one years old, and had brown eyes and brown hair.

"I'm Christina Fleming. I think you remember me during your freshman and sophomore years when we were on the Cheerios together," said Joshua's older sister, who also shook Santana's hand. Unlike the boys, she had blue eyes and blond hair. She was very attractive.

"I remember you now that you mention it," said Santana. She remembered insulting Christina a couple of times and being yelled at by Sue Sylvester for doing it.

None of them except for Santana noticed Santana's older brother sneaking out through the front door. He gave Joshua a very dirty look as he left. Santana was going to have a talk with him whenever he returns.

"Well Santana, why don't you show Joshua and his siblings around the house," said Santana's father.

"I'd love to Dad," said Santana. She showed the three Fleming siblings around the house. They then went into Santana's bedroom to talk. She motioned the siblings to sit down on the bunk bed. Santana sat down next to Joshua.

"You seem a whole lot nicer now that you've met Joshua," said Christina. The ex-Cheerio smiled at Santana.

"He had some part in it," said Santana, smiling at Joshua. Only Joshua knew what she said.

"She's right, I did have some part in it," said Joshua. He grinned as he gave Santana a high-five.

"My younger brother always has to go for the Cheerios," said Charlie.

"This one was purely luck. I was taking a calculated risk when I decided to comfort Santana. It turned out to be very beneficial," said Joshua.

"I might have to shut somebody's mouth up," joked Santana. She grinned at the three siblings.

"I'm not telling them much," said Joshua, lightly slapping Santana on the back.

"I might have to go all Lima Heights on you anyway for slapping me on the back," said Santana. Her tone of voice suggested that she was joking.

"If you ever do, remember that I will be the one to personally kick your ass. And I mean it too," said Christina.

"I'll keep that in mind. I knew Joshua did it lightly and as a joke," said Santana, grinning mischievously.

"Just making sure miss tough Latina," said Christina.

"I am a tough Latina. There's no doubt about that," said Santana.

"She does protect me from bullies you know," said Joshua.

"And the rest of the Cheerios do the same thing I bet by now," said Christina.

"That's also true. Thanks to you I have had Cheerios sticking to me like glue ever since the start of my freshman year," Joshua joked, causing them all to burst out into laughter.

"Joshua's a jokester isn't he Santana?" asked Christina in between laughs.

"That he definitely is. I have been thinking of what April Fools prank to use on him when his birthday comes up on April 1st," said Santana.

"You better think of something good," said Charlie.

They spent nearly four hours in Santana's bedroom. By then, Charlie and Christina were pretty well acquainted with Santana.

"Oh, guys we need to go downstairs to greet Brittany and her family," said Joshua. He looked down at his watch and it said 11:57 AM.

They went down just in time for Santana's parents to open the door. Brittany, her young sister, and her mother walked into the house.

"Hi San, Hi Josh," said Brittany. The blond immediately went up and hugged both Joshua and Santana.

"Hi Britt," said Joshua and Santana in unison.

"Aren't you Brittany S. Pierce," said Christina.

"I don't think I know you," said Brittany. She seemed to be a little creeped out by what Christina said.

"I was on the Cheerios during your freshman and sophomore years," said Christina.

"I still don't recognize you," said Brittany.

"I've brought my old Cheerios uniform with me. I'll put it on and maybe you'll remember," said Christina. She found her mother and they went upstairs together.

About a half hour later, Christina came downstairs in her old Cheerios uniform and her hair was tied up in the characteristic ponytail most of the Cheerios used. She searched the house for Charlie, Brittany, Santana, and Joshua. She eventually found them in the dining room eating a snack.

"Somebody's looking good in that Cheerios uniform," said Joshua.

"Now I remember you, even though I don't remember your full name," said Brittany. She shook Christina's hand.

"It's Christina Fleming," said Christina.

"Oh, now I remember," said Brittany.

"It takes more to convince certain people," said Joshua.

"That's true," said Brittany. She smiled at Joshua. Her look changed to that of worry since Joshua suddenly appeared to be nervous.

"I think I need to step out for some fresh air," said Joshua.

"I'll have to go with you," said Santana.

"I want to go alone," said Joshua.

"No. If my brother sees you being even a little nervous and alone, that'll give him the perfect excuse to beat the crap out of you. I'll go all Lima Heights on him if he ever does that to you," said Santana, remembering the death glare her brother gave Joshua earlier.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll take two of you with me," said Joshua. Brittany and Santana immediately got up.

"Okay," said Joshua awkwardly.

"I think we should go up to my room instead. I think you might need a nap or a massage," said Santana.

They went upstairs into Santana's bedroom. Santana locked the door in case her brother decided to try to peek inside. All three of them sat down on the lower bunk. The two girls immediately began to massage Joshua's back.

"I think this is a lot for me to take in. I am not used to friends caring for me this much," said Joshua.

"Don't worry Josh, you're special. Special people are the most unicorn of them all. I've seen how you rattle off stats on cars, even though I don't understand a word you're saying. I've see you solve puzzles when you are watching Wheel of Fortune. You were brave enough to comfort Santana after she was outed on television, that must have took a whole lot of courage. You've got some serious talent and you are a brave guy," said Brittany.

The blond smiled reassuringly at Joshua wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Santana did the same thing.

"Remember we love you no matter what," whispered Brittany into Joshua's ear.

Joshua had fallen asleep a moment later and nearly fell out of the bed. Both girls laid him on the lower bunk and covered him with the blankets. Brittany kissed him on the forehead.

Both girls decided to sit in the two chairs the bedroom had to keep an eye on Joshua. They smiled at each other.

In the meantime, Charlie and Christina were in the dining room playing gin rummy. Christina was still in her old Cheerios uniform. Charlie was shuffling the cards for a new match. On the table there was a sheet of paper that showed their scores. Charlie was ahead of Christina by 80 points.

"You better stop beating me!" shouted Christina jokingly.

"You keep putting down the card I want," said Charlie He was dealing the cards out.

"Want a bet," said Christina. She was smiling devilishly at Charlie as she picked up her cards and sorted them out. Charlie did the same thing.

"Gin," said Charlie three minutes later.

"Oh my god Charlie, you're getting my whole hand this time," said Christina. She placed her cards on the table face up. She had gotten zero matches.

"That's sixty points, plus another forty, which puts me 180 points ahead of you," said Charlie. He was grinning with joy that he was winning.

After about fifty minutes, Charlie had exceeded 500 points and had beaten Christina by 92 points. Charlie won the game.

"That's so not fair Charlie! I had this one in my favor," pouted Christina.

"You're not going to fool me with your pouting again," said Charlie.

Christina pulled her face into an even more pouty expression and then grinned widely at Charlie.

"Let's go see how Joshua is doing," said Charlie.

Christina followed Charlie out of the dining room and upstairs to Santana's bedroom. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He then knocked the door.

"Joshua are you in here," said Charlie.

"Who is it," came Santana's voice from the other side of the door.

"Charlie and Christina," said Charlie.

The door opened a moment later. Santana gestured them to come in. She then closed the door.

"Why did you have the door locked?" asked Charlie.

"To keep Joshua safe from my brother. He hates him solely because of his Asperger's Syndrome. He'll do anything to get Joshua kicked out of the house," said Santana.

"Why?" asked Christina.

"He doesn't think that people that are different should be in the house," said Santana.

"She told me all of this earlier," said Joshua. He was sitting in the lower bunk with Brittany.

"Well, at least we know where you are bro," said Charlie. He went over and patted Joshua softly on the back.

Just then the door opened and Santana's mother came inside.

"Hi guys. Lunch is ready if you guys are hungry. Come on down," she said. She smiled at all six of them.

"We'll be right down Mrs. Lopez," said Charlie.

They all went downstairs to the dining room and sat down.

"I almost forgot those," said Charlie, picking up his deck of playing cards and put them into his pocket.

Soon, Santana's mother served lunch, which was chicken strips, French fries, and corn. They all digged in and soon they all finished a half hour later.

"Your mother's a great cook," said Joshua to Santana.

"Thanks," said Santana. She smiled warmly at him.

"You know what she forgot to make?" asked Joshua

"What," said Santana.

"Custard pies," said Joshua.

"We've had enough pie fights for a while," said Santana, rolling her eyes at Joshua before smiling at him.

"I was just joking," grinned Joshua.

"I thought you were Mr. April Fools," said Santana.

That evening, they all put the presents under the Christmas Tree. They were all very excited to open presents tomorrow.

"That's the last one. Now it's time for all of us to go to bed and see what Santa Claus brings us tomorrow," said Santana's father, placing the last present under the tree.

And they all went to bed. They were all eagerly awaiting Christmas day and all the joys it would bring. It was looking to be an amazing Christmas.

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 2. Find out what they all get for Christmas in Chapter 3, which will be up shortly.<p> 


End file.
